A conference is proposed for early Winter, 1983, to be held in suburban Boston. The intent is to assemble a group of leading scientists and scientist-practitioners whose work is relevant to the interface between neuropsychological enquiry of alcoholics and their diagnosis and treatment. Extensive efforts will be made prior to the conference to precirculate conference papers so that as much of the conference time as possible can be devoted to discussion of the papers rather than simply their presentation. Specific conference aims include: 1) Summarization of current knowledge on biological aspects of brain dysfunction and consideration of the implications of these findings for behavioral assessment and treatment; 2) Review and codification of current findings with respect to neuropsychological (cognitive-perceptual-behavioral) deficits and discussion of their implications for assessment, treatment, and recovery; 3) Integration of the rapidly growing body of research on recovery of cognitive perceptual behavioral functions accompanying abstinence and discussion of the implications of these studies for treatment; 4) Summarization of recent findings in cognitive-behavioral therapy, cognitive-perceptual retraining of brain-damaged patients, and other cognitive rehabilitation methods as they apply to the treatment of alcoholics; 5) Provision for a forum of interdisciplinary discussion to lead to alterations in existing therapeutic strategy and methods with alcoholics and development of new treatment approaches; 6) Dissemination of the results of the conference by publication as an NIAAA monograph or a book.